


Spirit Walk

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-01
Updated: 1995-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nick introduces Natalie to the Spirit Walk. Interesting things happen there.





	Spirit Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Spirit Walk
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1995  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
Nick entered Nat's office. She looked up from her paperwork, glad for the distraction. She had been on paperwork only duty for the last three days, ever since she had cut her hand in a stupid kitchen accident.

"What's up?" Nat asked. 

"Can you drop by my place after work. I want to show you something," Nick said with grin. 

"Sure," Nat said intrigued. 

"How's the hand?" 

"It's healing. A little itchy sometimes. I hate paperwork." 

  

Natalie entered Nick's loft and saw him seated on the couch staring out into space. 

"Nat. I want to try something. I'll need your help." 

She was concerned. 

"It's nothing dangerous. It isn't another miracle cure." 

She was relieved and sat on the couch next to him. 

"I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Trust me. Relax." 

Natalie was a little unsure but she did trust him. She was also quite curious. 

Nick took hold of her hands, being careful not to hurt her injured one. He felt the gauze bandage covering her hand, keeping the dirt out. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. 

  

Natalie was startled to find her and Nick in a forest in the daylight. Concerned clouded her face. 

"It's okay, the sunlight can't hurt me here." 

Nick kissed her passionately. She hungrily responded. They helped each other out of their clothes. Nick gently pushed her down onto the ground. They playfully explored each other's naked body. They made hot, steamy, passionate love right there and then. 

  

A short time later they opened their eyes, smiles on their faces and her cradled in his strong arms. Natalie was quite surprised and a bit confused how she had made love with Nick and how they both had become undressed. Their blue eyes sparkled like the sun dancing on the ocean. Their whole bodies radiated happiness and peace. 

"Nick..." 

"We were on the spirit plane. I wasn't sure if it would work." 

"But...." 

"I don't know how it works. How it and reality connect. All that matters to me is that it does." 

"How?" 

"I don't know. Maybe Marion opened a part of me that was always there but I was never told about," Nick said. "Still think it is sleep deprivation, hallucinations, vivid day dreams?" He grinned wickedly. 

"If it is then I've got it as well. I don't know anymore. I still don't think the cause or the cure is metaphysical," Nat said with a grin. "Did you have any problems with-" 

"The vampire?" Nick finished, cutting her off. "No." 

"Can we...." her playful expression said all that was necessary. 

Nick smiled. 

They joined hands again and closed their eyes. 

  

Once again they found themselves in the sunlit forest. 

The End. 


End file.
